


A Room of Our Own

by Magik3



Series: Kitty told me to name this series [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik3/pseuds/Magik3
Summary: Early morning sex is interrupted, then it's robot spiders ... will Illyana and Kitty ever manage to finish what they started?





	A Room of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Can something be both fluffy and smutty? I was in the mood for frustrated fun. This occurs after the earlier sequence by me and KittyViolent that starts with Before We Kissed and runs through Translation Theory.

  
  
It couldn’t be much past dawn. The early sun slanted sideways under the shade, and Kitty’s hand was sliding soft across the curve of my hip. I pressed back against her.  
  
<Good morning,> I said in Russian because I wasn’t fully awake and Kitty understood the basics.  
  
She murmured quiet, happy sounds, and kissed the side of my neck. Her fingers pulled my hair aside and made small bites up the back of my neck. I shivered and drew her hand forward, between my legs.  
  
She played there for a minute until I rolled onto my back, turned my head and kissed her. This put us at a better angle for her fingers to discover that I was very much ready and wanting her inside me.    
  
The kissing ended because I put my head back, gasping for breath and concentrating on staying soundless. Doors opened and closed in the hall as students got ready for a day of classes. They didn’t usually pass our door, but we couldn’t be too careful. Kitty was grinding against me and I tried to pace myself with her—when some ogre knocked on our door.  
  
An ogre of a brother, bellowing, <Get up, sleepyhead! We run together this morning!>  
  
“Trying to sleep here!” Kitty called back in a good imitation of her crankiest, newly-woken voice.  
  
Quieter, Piotr said, “I apologize,” and <Snowflake, prepare the sled in summer, and cart in winter.>  
  
It was one of the hundreds of sayings our father liked. We swapped them often. Piotr in complete seriousness and me usually ironic, not that he noticed. I could not lie in bed with Kitty while my brother yelled “Snowflake” at me and quoted our father. I clenched my teeth, pulled Kitty’s hand away and sat up.  
  
I said to Piotr another one of our father’s favorites: <You cannot break a wall with your forehead.> and added, in English, “I’ll meet you on the steps in ten.”  
  
His heavy tread retreated down the hall. I put my lips under Kitty’s ear and groaned.  
  
“You said it,” she grumbled.  
  
“Sorry. You distracted me and I don’t have a good excuse for him. Or, I do, but I won’t be saying it out loud to his face.”  
  
She looked at the door while I fumbled around the room finding decent running clothes. She was not going to tell him and I for certain was not going to tell him. Where could we event start? Your ex-girlfriend is now with your magically grown-up little sister? Yes “with” in the Biblical sense … in the very naked sense … in the deeply aching because she wants to climb back into bed with Kitty right now sense.  
  
“Could we tell him you’re sick?,” Kitty asked and answered it herself as she often did. “No, he’d want to check on you. Too tired never works with him. We’re going to have to brainstorm a list of excuses for the future.”  
  
“Start a note on the desk. I’ll think of ideas while I run,” I told her.  
  
I kissed her one more time before leaving and she asked, “We’ll have a picnic lunch in the room?”  
  
“It’s a date.”  
  
#  
  
I got out of class before Kitty, so I brought sandwiches to the room. They stayed on the desk. We danced across the room kissing, fell onto Kitty’s bed. Her fingers went through my pants.  
  
“Best mutant power,” I gasped. “Please, more. I have been thinking about you all morning.”  
  
“Mmm, I can tell. Same here,” she mumbled, kissing down my neck. “What were you thinking?”  
  
“This,” I said. “You?”  
  
She pressed her cheek to my chest, face mostly buried in the folds of my shirt and said, shyly, “Mouth.”  
  
“Yours or mine?”  
  
“Mine, not sure if I can phase just part of my face that well, though. I mean, I’ve been practicing, but still, it’s harder when I can’t see, like a hand or a leg, even if I’m not looking at them, if that makes any sense, which it doesn’t.”  
  
Words tumbled out as they did when she was keyed up, nervous, excited. I liked watching her lips move around the words. I loved what words did for her, how they said many meanings and also feelings, all on top of each other in a rush.  
  
I wanted her mouth to go on talking and I wanted her mouth on me. So, okay, both.  
  
“Is it harder because your face is closer to your self?” I asked.  
  
“Oh you mean that I locate my sense of self in my face and maybe my brain so it’s harder to phase just part of that part of me because it’s very me? That’s kind of brilliant? Have you been reading Descartes? I don’t usually agree with him, except sometimes in math, but still …”  
  
As she talked and I watched her talk, I pushed her back just far enough to reach the button on my jeans. Ripping open the button and zipper, I shucked my jeans down over my hips. She got the idea and moved out of the way.  
  
My jeans hit my boots. Stupid, I should’ve … yanking laces and kicking them off. Jeans and underpants next. Kitty was laughing now, eyes burning. She knelt next to the bed and motioned for me to be partly sideways, one leg hanging over the edge.  
  
“No more Descartes?” she asked.  
  
I shook my head and said, low and growly, “No mind/body split.”  
  
She pressed my legs further apart, her hands hot on my skin and then her lips, kissing up my thigh. This was going to be much too fast because just feeling her breath near my skin …  
  
“This too?” she asked with her fingers touching between my legs much too gently.  
  
“On you yourself,” I managed to say around my panting. “I want to feel you also, to come with your mouth on me, please.”  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes with their very most wide-eyed look. A grin of delighted surprise took over her mouth and cheeks. She liked when I said dirty things, especially in English. Liked when I said what I was thinking, because always I was thinking about what I wanted, about her, about what we should be doing together.  
  
She undid her pants more slowly than I had mine. I propped a pillow behind me to see better. I was lying there, legs spread for her, feeling ridiculous and needing and afraid and love and wonder. Wishing I had no other classes this afternoon and we could stay like this all day. She tugged her zipper down by inches and slipped her hand inside. No phasing so I could see the movement under the fabric.  
  
“Oh,” she sighed. “What if I can’t concentrate.”  
  
“Won’t need to.”  I was so close, as soon as she touched me, I would come.  
  
An alarm blared. Ear-splitting and insistent. The one that meant fire or robots or explosions or lasers.  
  
Kitty said, “Crap, crap … crap” and zipped up her pants.  
  
I slapped the bed hard and sat up. <Shit in my hands and turn off the water!> I repeated it in English so Kitty would laugh. She did and tossed my pants and underpants on top of the bed. I scrambled into them.  
  
At least she remembered to grab the sandwiches on the way out.  
  
#  
  
Outside I stood away from her. I needed her too much now. She understood and went to talk to Storm about the alarm.  
  
Dani wandered over to me and said in a soft deadpan, “Your zipper’s down.”  
  
I can keep a blank face, but I cannot control my blush reflex when I’m surprised, so she saw me get very dark red as I slid my zipper up.  
  
“Yana, you blushing?” Sam asked as he walked over to us. He used the American shortening of my name, like they all did except Kitty and Doug. “What’d you tell her?” he asked Dani.  
  
“Girl stuff,” Dani said.  
  
“What, like makeup and bras?”  
  
“No, the kind that makes men leave the room.”  
  
I blinked at Dani. Of course Sam would think she meant something about our periods, but it applied equally well to the realities of Kitty and I together. Not the airbrushed women together in Logan’s dirty magazines, but real women loving each other and not caring about men—that would send them from the room almost as well as discussing our periods.  
  
Did Dani know?  
  
One of the hardest parts of my relationship with Kitty was keeping up the level of casual, friendly, public touch we’d had before. To remember that if Kitty came and threw an arm around my shoulders in public, my role was to loop my arm lightly around her waist—not up under her shirt, not kissing her. And then for us to lean together like we were just hanging out, not like I drew life from her.  
  
Not to look at her too long, but also not to fail to look at her.  
  
Sometimes I pretended she was two different people. Daytime Kitty, student and teacher and friend, and nighttime Katya, my love. But I liked daytime Kitty so much too that this division didn’t work as intended.  
  
At times we simply avoided each other. We made up small fights to have an excuse. She would yell down the hall at me, “I told you if you borrow my clothes you have to wash them!” and I would storm off swearing in Russian and trying not to smirk. (She was the one who often borrowed my sweatshirts because they smelled like me.) After each mock fight, we had a few days of rest while others worried and tried to peace-make.  
  
I stood to one side of the milling crowd, let my blush fade and offered Dani half of my sandwich. She accepted and we ate in a comfortable silence.  
  
Storm gathered all the New Mutants and Kitty and a few other students and told us, “Tiny alien robots with lasers that probably explode have infested the mansion. This is going to take a while. You all go into town and have fun. Call after dinner and we’ll let you know if it’s all clear.” She handed Dani a few twenties to get us all fed.  
  
Problem was there were a lot of us and only two cars available. Kitty and I got into separate vehicles and I let myself relax, slumped against the door, until I heard Sam say, “Well can’t you just phase into the backseat of that one?”  
  
“I am not staying phased all the way into town,” Kitty snapped.  
  
“Yeah, just sit across everyone. You guys won’t care, will you?”  
  
It was Roberto, then Rahne, then me. Rahne didn’t answer right away, but Sam took Roberto’s “It’s fine,” as being from all of us.  
  
Amara was in the front passenger side with Dani driving. I think Kitty hadn’t been paying enough attention to where everyone was sitting. And it was logical to expect me next to Dani; we got along well. Kitty phased in across us, turned material and looked horrified that she was sitting in my lap.  
  
“Got your blondes mixed up?” I grumbled at her.  
  
She looked like for a minute she was seriously considering spinning around to sit in Roberto’s lap—but no. Not because she didn’t want to be in my lap. She did. Very much. Alone. And naked. I could see it in the rise and fall of her chest, the way she couldn’t look at me.  
  
“I thought you two were over that fight about the popcorn,” Rahne said.  
  
“We are.” I put an arm loosely around Kitty’s waist and she shivered. I smelled the sweet musk rising from her body and for the first time was grateful for the heaviness of Roberto’s cologne. Even with Rahne’s bloodhound-like nose, she probably could not smell clearly enough to perceive that not all the musk in the car was synthetic.  
  
Kitty braced a hand on the seat behind me so she wouldn’t be thrown against my body every time the car went over a bump. There were a lot of bumps on that first road out from the school.  
  
Roberto was nattering on about something, maybe soccer. I wasn’t listening but Amara had ready answers and that was a topic they could discuss endlessly. Kitty’s face relaxed as we turned onto the main road, and her shoulders lost some of their iron tension. Her arm stopped being rigid and her hand rested loosely by my side.  
  
I was feeling every curving detail of her butt through my thighs. Staring out the window and trying not to feel so much, but feeling it anyway, and how wet I was, and wondering if she was also. Maybe I imagined it, but I could feel how hot she was between her legs, the heat radiating down to me. Was she soaking her underpants as I was mine? I hoped so and yet couldn’t keep thinking about it or I’d be in a worse state than I already was.  
  
At a stoplight on the edge of town, Kitty fished into her purse and came out with lipgloss that she took forever to put on. Shifting her weight in my lap as she moved. Outlining the lips that had been so close to the intimate parts of me not half an hour ago.  
  
If she could tease, so could I. I reached across, pretending to pick a leaf out of Amara’s hair, and brushing my arm across Kitty’s chest.  
  
She squirmed against my arm, not moving away. The dense bone in her pelvis rubbed hard against my pubic bone, pushed down toward my clit. I sucked in breath and bit the inside of my cheek. I had miscalculated how close I was to coming. No way in this car. No. Way.  
  
“You okay?” Rahne asked.  
  
“Sore,” I choked out the word. Putting my hands on Kitty’s hip and back, I shifted her further out along my thighs. “Katya is killing me a little here.”  
  
At my admission, knowing what I really meant, Kitty grabbed a fistful of my shirt by my side. My body hid the gesture from the others. Her fingers quivered, a mass of tight desperation, knuckles pressed against my ribs. I wanted to pry her hand open, put each finger in my mouth. I didn’t need to see all the way down her shirt to know her nipples had to be straining against the thick cotton of her bra. Thank goodness she was still wearing the thicker bras because it was not the least bit cold in the car.  
  
I added, casually as I could, “Piotr made me go running this morning.” The New Mutants had been working out hard all week, so they would understand the run was in addition to all that training.  
  
“You can keep up with him?” Roberto asked.  
  
I laughed. “After the first three miles, he has to keep up with me. Endurance is not one of his mutant powers. Logan, on the other hand, I never catch up to.”  
  
“You went running with Logan?”  
  
I nodded and didn’t tell them that I’d gone with him just twice, after which he’d taken to calling me “Slowflake.” That made me laugh so hard I’d had to lean against a tree. He’d lit a cigar and, smoking, still managed to leave me in his dust.  
  
“He cheats,” I said. I liked how this conversation was almost distracting me from Kitty. “I think his healing factor works to some degree on fatigue.”  
  
“Oh that’s interesting,” Kitty said and was off into a lecture about categories of powers and I don’t know what because I was trying so hard not to just watch her glossy lips … and failing.  
  
#  
  
When we got to the Mall, Kitty asked, “Want to look at that top at Privilege?”  
  
Pretty sure there was no top, I nodded and followed mutely. I could hardly walk because every time I took a step it was all wet and heat and pressure between my legs. But if I sat down again, it was only going to get worse.  
  
All the dressing rooms were full.  
  
On the far side of many racks of clothing, she grabbed my hand and phased us through a wall into a utility closet.  
  
We were kissing instantly, hard and gasping, my hand up under her shirt, under her bra, her hands on my back, clutching at me. Our hips pressing together, just off-center so we could rock together, bringing each other closer to that edge.  
  
But all I could smell was awful, fake pine-scented industrial cleaner. And there was a rather large spider looking at us from low-ceilinged corner of the room.  
  
She phased one hand between us.  I forced myself to step away. “No, Katya, not like this. It can’t be like this today. I wanted us in our room, in the bed for hours. To be open for you. To come a hundred times for you like that. … This isn’t right.”  
  
She looked mad, frustrated, beautiful. I love her mad face. Her eyebrows get so intense and her eyes darken. I wanted to smooth out her forehead with kisses.  
  
I almost kissed her again, let her do anything. I wanted her to. But I made myself grab the mob handle sticking up from a filthy bucket near my feet.  
  
“Not like this?” I said, plaintive, almost a question.  
  
She glared at the mop, at the bucket, at the grate in floor. Then got the far-away, thinking expression and asked, “A hundred times?” She looked up, fluttered her fingers as when she did math.  
  
I asked, “Are you calculating how long that would take?”  
  
“Do we get slower as we go?”  
  
“Likely.”  
  
“Fourteen hours and about fifty minutes, give or take,” she said. “Unless there are naps.”  
  
“Are you doing math so you won’t phase through my pants?” I asked.  
  
“I’m dying for you. You know that. Not literally, you know that too, but it feels like, I don’t know how to walk away from you.”  
  
“Yes, same,” I breathed. “But really?” I waved a hand at the gallon jugs of industrial cleanser.  
  
“I should make a dirty joke,” she said.  
  
“You work on that and phase back through the wall. I am going out this door and down hallways until I find an exit or, failing that, have to teleport into the parking lot.”  
  
“If I promise to be good, will you kiss me again?”  
  
“I … cant. I don’t trust myself. Tonight I will kiss you as much as you want. Also as much as I want, so be prepared.”  
  
“Promises,” she said with a grin and I stumbled out into the hall and started running so I wouldn’t go back to her.  
  
#  
  
Kitty managed some shopping from the look of the bags she brought with her to the pizza place. I had teleported to the parking lot and sat outside for a long time wishing for colder weather and private bedrooms with locks on the doors and maybe, a little, not to always live in the same house with my big brother. Sam found me out there and pulled me inside for dinner.  
  
It is a good thing I have a reputation for sulking. None of them can tell when the sulk is about sex.  
  
We ordered very many large pizzas and crammed ten people into a booth meant to hold eight. Kitty was mashed up next to me, which I minded not at all except for not being able to put my arm around her. And that the closeness, the smell of her hair, was undoing all the work of the short break I’d taken outside.  
  
Storm and Piotr showed up in the middle of our dinner. The alien robot spiders were multiplying. The mansion wasn’t a safe place tonight. They’d gotten us all rooms at a nearby hotel.  
  
My heart soared at the mention of hotel. But no. Due to the budget, they put me and Kitty in a room with Dani and Rahne.  
  
“Do you want us to go for a long walk?” Dani asked quietly, confirming my suspicion that she knew.  
  
“I might have an idea,” I told her. “And … thank you.”  
  
I waited until Rahne was in the shower, because I did not want to try to have to explain what I was about to do. Plus it was hard enough for her to be around me with the whole demon sorcerer thing, I wasn’t sure what adding lesbian to that would do to her brain.  
  
Kitty was reading in the small fold-out bed. I’d offered to take the couch and we’d given Rahne and Dani the regular beds. I slid the window open and popped the screen loose, brought it into the room and set it at the base of the window.  
  
“Ilya?” Kitty asked. I put a finger to my lips and slipped out the window.  
  
I am a very good climber. First because Limbo has many cliffs. And also because in Belasco’s palace, the easiest way to sneak into the library was to go to the end of the hallway from my bedroom, out the window, along the wall and climb up three levels of closely-set stone. Compared to that, the side of a hotel is not hard.  
  
I went to the window above ours. Light and voices from inside. Up another level and the window was dark, but when I pressed an ear to it, I heard snoring. My arms were getting tired, long day and all the training we’d been doing, so I moved sideways to the next window. Dark and silent.  
  
A quick unlocking spell got the window open, I slipped the screen out and crawled into the room. Empty. Beds made. And it was late enough that likely there would be no one checking in.  
  
I made a small light spell, like a candle flame in a globe, good for reading late at night, and put it on the desk. Going to the door, I slid the chain lock into place. If someone did come to the room, that would give us time to slip away.  
  
I put another small light on the dresser. Enough so the room felt warm and protected. Then I picked up the phone and called down to the room we’d been assigned. Dani answered.  
  
“ _Zdravstvuyte_ ,” I said. “Would you put my Katya on the phone.”  
  
Dani laughed and said, “Oh good.” And then, further from the receiver, “Kitty, it’s your … it’s for you.”  
  
“Really?” I heard her ask and into the phone, “Hi?”  
  
“I’m in room 612. It’s empty. Come up,” I said.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
That was all. The phone had been hung up and a moment later, she was phasing up through the floor, grinning at me.  
  
“Should we be doing this?” she asked.  
  
“It is late. No one has this room. And, because no one knows we’re here, we do not have to be silent.”  
  
“Wow. Oh wow. … And people think I’m the smart one.”  
  
She glanced down, a flash of shy uncertainty. We’d never had this sort of time and space with each other. We’d never had a time we weren’t worried someone would walk in.  
  
Piotr had nearly walked in on us a few times. When we first started rooming together, he walked in without knocking fairly often. I managed to be naked enough times that he stopped. And Kurt had teleported in once during an emergency and found Kitty and I asleep curled up together, but it didn’t seem to register as anything other than a logical outcome of our friendship. Most everyone knew we slept in the same bed sometimes. Like they knew I had nightmares.  
  
But also, we had been extremely careful. Mostly we were together late at night or very early in the morning. And that one time in Privilege; once in the woods, but Kitty didn’t like twigs and dirt so much; a few times in the basement, but those had been phasing accidents; and almost once in the living room quite late at night because we’d been teasing each other under the blanket all during the movie and when the others left, neither of us could quite stand up, but that ended up turning into one of the basement times.  
  
Never like this, standing in the middle of a room looking at each other with time and safety spread out around us.  
  
I put my fingers on her cheek. “This is right,” I whispered.  
  
She smiled, turned her face to me, brushed my hair back behind my shoulders. “Do we have fourteen or so hours?” she asked, all mischief.  
  
I was still trying to work out how my luck had changed to bring this much goodness into my life when she kissed me. Slow and soft, lips and cheeks and all over my face. I was kissing back, rubbing my cheek against hers, nuzzling her neck. We had so much time.  
  
I pushed her collar wider and kissed the base of her neck, the parts of her shoulders I could reach. I undid her buttons and slipped her shirt off while she was pulling mine off over my head. I meant to stay slow, but I had my bra off and was tackling her onto the bed while she laughed.  
  
“Take your boots off first,” she said.  
  
“Oh shit crap,” I said and she kept laughing while I rolled over and pried at my boot laces. I had to like big boots, didn’t I? Her shoes were already kicked off, and her socks, and then her pants—leaving just white cotton panties. And I was now sitting on the edge of the bed fighting my boots off over my ankles.  
  
She slid up behind me and put her arms around me, hands on my breasts. Her nipples hard against my back. I rubbed my body against hers and she murmured. Her fingers played with my breasts.  
  
She whispered against the side of my neck, “I’ve been thinking about something. About how my phasing disrupts electrical systems and the human body has a low level of electric current and … “  
  
Her fingertips phased through my nipples making invisible sparks like dizzy static pinpricks. I arched back against her, grabbed fistfuls of blanket, made a sound that was a little pain, a lot of pleasure and so much awe.  
  
“Works?” she asked.  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“Again?”  
  
“Boot,” I grumbled and bent forward to finishing dragging off the one stubborn boot clinging to my ankle. Her fingertips stroked my back, passing through my skin in places, leaving sparkling lines of amazement.  
  
I reached for the button on my jeans, but she grabbed my hands, saying, “I want to do that.”  
  
I crawled onto the bed next to her and she undid the button and pulled the zipper down. She kissed my belly, the curve inside my hip bones, a short line along the top of my underpants.  
  
“Katya, wait.”  
  
She looked up, confused. Crawled most of the way back up my body and asked, “Not right?”  
  
“Very right. It’s only that we can talk now, out loud, not whispering and I wanted to say … before we get into this …” I tugged on a curl of her hair falling messily by her ear. Looked into her eyes. “I love you. I will always love you.”  
  
She grinned and ducked her face for a moment and grinned wider at me. “I love you too. More. I mean, the more I’m with you and everything and you’re … I love you.”  
  
“Okay, now you can take my pants off.”  
  
She was laughing and scooting sideways on the bed because this was not either of our narrow beds but a vast expanse, queen or king-sized, I didn’t really know the difference. Fingers tucked into the waist of my jeans and underpants and tugged down inches, stopped, hot kisses all over my newly exposed skin, then tugged down more.  
  
“Spin around?” I asked. “I have nothing to do.”  
  
She looked up at me, raised her eyebrows, smirked and obliged—moving with a dancer’s grace to be above me. I stroked her legs, pulled her down an inch. Since she was still wearing the cotton panties, I pressed my lips to the damp cloth, teased her through the cotton with my tongue.  
  
Until she phased her fingers into me and I could not think. I held onto her as best I could and make the sounds I usually swallowed.  
  
She slipped and phased half into me, electrical pulses traveling back and forth under my skin, making it hard to tell which of us was coming. Both of us, reverberating, echoing each other.  
  
“Katya,” I called before she was through the bed, and she floated up, landing on her back next to me, gasping.  
  
“That was … awesome,” she said.  
  
“Your panties are still on. How is this so?”  
  
She laughed and squirmed and helped me take them off. I took her hands and raised them up to her breasts.  
  
“Will you stay solid? It’s so easy for you to be inside me, I want to be inside you.”  
  
She kept one hand on her breast, grabbed my hand with the other and pulled my fingers to her very wet opening. I sighed and sank into her. It went on so long, as long as I’d dreamed about, feeling every slight variation inside her, every ripple I sent through her, every sound.  
  
I came first, just by rubbing myself against the mattress as I focused on my fingers thrusting inside her. She felt my body tense and spasm, and she came, softening and tightening around me. A rush of wet on my hand.  
  
When she tugged at me to come up next to her, I wiped my wet hand across my belly. There could not be too much of her on me. I laced my legs with hers so I could feel the hot wetness between her legs on my thigh.  
  
Good thing hotel rooms had showers. We were going to have to get up early and make sure we smelled like little floral soaps and not hours of sex.  
  
Kitty wrapped her arms around me. Sleepily, she said, “We’re nowhere near a hundred.”  
  
“We’ll have to come back.”  
   
With a thoughtful murmur, she said, “I wonder if I can get Doug to hack into the computers and program a mission for us. Something that requires a trip to a hotel. Maybe even this one. I like this one.”  
  
“If he does, I will do all his sorcery homework for him.”  
  
“He doesn’t have a sorcery class,” she mumbled, half asleep.  
  
I kissed her cheek and the side of her nose. “Tell him I’ll teach Warlock some new tricks.”  
  
“Oh,” she sighed. “We’re definitely coming here again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
